1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer film, a method for fabricating a thin film for a display apparatus, and a display apparatus having the thin film fabricated by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of a color cathode ray tube panel, technology for fabricating a so-called metal back layer is widely employed. The metal back layer is fabricated by using an aluminum vacuum evaporation deposition process on a fluorescent substance layer formed on an inner surface of the panel, so as to increase the luminance of a color cathode ray tube. Furthermore, there is technology (e.g. Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 11-242939) for absorbing heat reflection from an aperture grille (shadow mask) by forming a black color layer on the aluminum deposition layer, i.e. inside of the metal back layer. Such technology is employed to prevent color shift caused by the shifting of electron beam landing positions due to temperature drift. Such temperature drift may be caused by the heating up of the aperture grille due to electron beams bombardments.
Such technology will now be described with reference to FIG. 4 showing a cross sectional view of the color cathode ray tube construction. As shown in FIG. 4, a florescent substance layer 52 is formed on the inside surface of a color cathode ray tube panel 51 toward a side of an electron gun 61. A metal back layer 53 is formed with the aluminum vacuum evaporation deposition process so as to cover inside the florescent substance layer 52. Further, a black color layer 54 is formed to the cover inside surface of the metal back layer 53.
FIG. 4 shows a schematic view of the florescent substance layer 52 to help the reader's understanding, and a detail construction is omitted. In practice, florescent substance stripes or florescent substance dots corresponding to colors representing red, green and blue are formed on predetermined positions of the black color layer 54 disposed inside the surface of panel 51. Then, an intermediate layer is provided to smooth a surface on which the florescent substance stripes or florescent substance dots are mounted.
The black color film 54 absorbs heat radiation generated at the aperture grille 55 disposed near the metal back film 53 and heated up due to electron beam MB bombardments. The black color film 54 is operable to prevent radiation/reflection from the inside surface of the metal back layer 53 to the aperture grille 55. Accordingly, the heat expansion coefficient of the aperture grille 55 is reduced.
In one of conventional methods for fabricating the black color film 54, the metal back film 53 is formed with the aluminum vacuum evaporation deposition on each color cathode ray tube panel, and the black color film 54 is attached onto the metal back film 53 by spray painting of graphite solved in organic solvent. In the other conventional method, the black color film 54 of aluminum oxide is fabricated by performing another aluminum vacuum evaporation deposition process with a higher pressure (about 0.1–0.01 Torr) than that of the first aluminum vacuum evaporation deposition process to form the metal back film 53.